


I Know Why The River Runs

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-26
Updated: 2000-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby goes home to visit his dying father.





	1. I Know Why The River Runs

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and it’s characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. The song "I Know Why the River Runs" is the property of Lee Ann Womack, MCA Records and the writers of the song. No copyright infringement is intended with it either.

Rating: PG-13 (some hints of violence, also some romantic situations)

Author's Note: Takes place after A Parental Visit.

Summary: Well, I really don't want to give one at this time, because if I do I'll give away the entire story.

"Are you certain there’s nothing I can help you with?" CJ asked Toby who was packing a suitcase.

"No, I’ve got everything, I think." Toby said. "The flight leaves at nine tomorrow morning, so you’ll take Meghan to daycare? Since she is feeling better." Meghan had been ill with a ear infection for the last two days, and was starting to get well.

"Yes, that’s a stupid question." CJ said.

"Yeah, I know it was, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just trying to keep from thinking."

"You’re worried about your father?"

"Yes, why has he called David and I to see him? And why does he want us to go alone? He doesn’t want you and Meghan, or David’s wife Melanie to come."

"You’ll have to wait until you get to Jerusalem to find that out." CJ said.

"I know that. Still I wonder. You know I don’t know how long I’ll be gone."

"Yes, I know."

"This is just to say that I don’t know if I’ll be back for our anniversary." Toby said.

"Are you planning to give me my anniversary present now?"

"No, if I’m still in Israel, then I’ll tell you where it is."

"Oh, okay." CJ said in a disappointed tone.

"CJ, come here." Toby said.

"What?" CJ said. She sat down on the bed after Toby had moved the suitcase.

Toby sat down beside her. "I’m going to miss you and Meghan while I’m gone." He said as he took her hand.

"We’re going to miss you too. I especially will miss you." CJ said and kissed him.

"You wouldn’t be planning to show me how much you’re going to miss me." Toby laughed.

"Yeah, I was." CJ said as she kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby looked at the clock when he woke up the next morning. It was five thirty. He turned and looked at CJ who was sleeping beside him. He got up, careful not to wake CJ, and went to check on Meghan. She had an ear infection earlier in the week, and was just starting to get better.

When he went into the nursery, Toby found that Meghan was awake. He walked over and picked his year and a half old daughter up.

"Hey angel. What are you doing awake. Is your ear hurting again?"

"No."

"Good."

"Daddy." Meghan said. "Daddy go."

"Yeah, Daddy has to go today."

"Why?"

"Because my daddy wants to see me."

"Mommy go?"

"No, you and Mommy are staying here. Are you going to take care of Mommy while I’m gone?"

"Yes."

"Good, you want some breakfast Meghan?"

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When CJ got up she found Toby sitting with Meghan in the living room.

"How long have you two been up?" She asked.

"About an hour." Toby answered. "She has already eaten."

"So, all I have to do is get her ready?"

"I’ll do that. It will be awhile before I get back." Toby said.

"Okay." CJ said and kissed the top of Meghan’s head and then kissed Toby’s cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later CJ was ready to leave with Meghan.

"Give me your car keys." Toby said to her as she was getting ready to go out the door.

"Why?" CJ asked.

"Because you’re using the Lincoln while I’m gone."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"I ask again, why?"

"Because I think the Lincoln is safer." Toby replied.

"You do? You think your Lincoln is safer than my Grand Cherokee?"

"It’s our Lincoln."

"Okay, fine."

"And yes, I think it’s safer."

"But I like my vehicle."

"I know that. But I’d feel better if you were driving the Lincoln."

"And you don’t want to leave it in parking at the airport?"

"No, I don’t. David said he would have his cab pick me up."

"Okay, then why do you want my car keys?"

"Okay, then you keep the car keys." Toby said.

"Oh, I planned to." CJ laughed.

"Okay." Toby said and walked away from her

"Hey," CJ said walking closer to him, "I love you."

Toby turned and put his arms around CJ. "I love you too. God, I’m going to miss you."

"It’s not like you’re going to be gone forever. You’ll be back soon." CJ said as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. It’s just it will probably be the longest we’ve been apart."

"Yeah, that’s true."

"You should go. You’re going to be late if you don’t go."

"Yeah, I know. Promise me you’ll call." CJ said softly.

"You know I will. Are you going to stay up that late?" Toby asked.

"You know I will." CJ replied.

"You should go now." Toby said and kissed her. "I love you, Claudia Jean. Take care of yourself and Meghan."

"Love you too."

"You’re going to take care of Mommy, while Daddy’s gone?" Toby asked Meghan as he picked her up.

"Yes." Meghan replied.

"And you’re going to be a good girl for Mommy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I love you Meghan." Toby said as he handed Meghan to CJ.

"Call me when you get there." CJ said and kissed him.

"I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, CJ." Josh said.

"Good morning." CJ said. "How are you this morning?"

"I’m fine. How about you?"

"The plane hasn’t even left Dulles yet and I miss him already."

"Oh, you’ve got it bad. Don’t you Claudia Jean?" Josh laughed.

"You’ve just now figured that out?" CJ said.

"No, I’ve known it for a long time. Josh said.

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So do you think we’ll keep from killing each other while we’re there?" David Ziegler said as he sat down next to Toby in the first class section of the plane.

"Let’s see, you want to get back to Melanie, and I want to get back to CJ and Meghan. So, I’d say there’s a good chance we won’t kill each other." Toby said.

"You’ve got a point there." David said.

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"And you’re admitting to that?"

"Yeah." David said.

"Okay."

"You know you’ve changed a lot in the last few years." David said.

"I have?"

"Yeah, I’d say a happy marriage and fatherhood agree with you."

"It’s obvious that you’re very much in love with CJ. And as for Meghan she’s the proverbial Daddy’s girl."

"Yeah, I guess she is."

"She really is. It’s good to see you happy."

"Thanks."

to be continued...

  

  


	2. I Know Why The River Runs 2

See part 1 for disclaimers

Author's Note: I am not a doctor so if any of this is medically wrong you have my deepest apologies. This note also applies to further parts of this story.

"It’s good to see both of my sons." Isaac Ziegler said as he opened the door of his house to his sons.

"It’s been too long, Dad." David said.

"Yes, it has." Toby agreed.

"I’m sure both of you are tired from your flight." Isaac said. "How’s Meghan doing, Toby?"

"She’s fine. I brought some photos and other stuff for you."

"Good, pictures of my only grandchild. Your mother would have been disappointed that there are not any more."

"Yeah, she would have been." David said.

"I’m certain you are both wondering why I wanted to see you." Isaac said.

"Yes, we were." Toby said

"Sit down then" Isaac said.

Toby and David sat down on the balcony with their father.

"Okay, I wanted to see both of you once more before I die."

"Dad..." Toby and David said at the same time.

"No, let me finish. I was diagnosed with cancer a few weeks ago. It’s an inoperable brain tumor. They gave me six weeks to live."

Toby and David sat in shock for a few minutes before speaking.

"You’re certain?" Toby said.

"Yeah, I am." Isaac said.

"Maybe you should get a second opinion." David said.

"I already did."

They set in silence for a few minutes again, before Toby finally asked the question that was on both his and David’s minds. "How much longer do you have Dad?"

"Six weeks."

Toby was silent for a few minutes. In the last ten years, since his parents had moved to Israel, he had drifted further and further from his father. They spoke on the phone now and then. Mostly on the major holidays, and the conversations had become more frequent since he and CJ had married. Isaac had even come to Washington when Meghan had been six months old. But still the conversations were mostly about CJ and Meghan. Sitting there looking at his father, Toby found himself speechless.

"Dad, you know we love you." David said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was sitting next to the phone when Toby called. She picked it up on the first ring.

"I guess you made it safely to Jerusalem?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "How’s Meghan?"

"She’s fine. What’s wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"I hear it in your voice."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and you haven’t answered the question."

"I...well we found out the reason Dad wanted us to come over here."

"Which was?"

"CJ...he’s dying...he wanted to see David and I once more before he died."

"Oh, I’m so sorry. What’s wrong?"

"An inoperable brain tumor."

"I’ll ask Leo for time off and fly out there."

"No, don’t. I think he wants it to be just David and I."

"Yeah, I realize that. But my point is you need me there."

"I want to honor his wishes."

"Okay. Then I guess you’ll call me everyday?"

"Probably more than once."

"Okay."

"CJ..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"I’m...feeling right now like I haven’t told him that often enough."

"I know you are. He knows how you feel."

"Yeah. Give Meghan a kiss for me."

"Okay. I will. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ sat and stared at the phone after she had hung it up. Everything Toby had told her had shocked her, although part of her had thought that could be the reason Isaac wanted to see Toby and David. She got up and looked in on Meghan, who was asleep. She was still recovering from the ear infection she had earlier in the week. CJ had stayed up most of the nights with Meghan. CJ went back in the living room and sat down to read the memos she had brought home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad." Toby said stepping out onto the balcony where his father was sitting.

"Come out and join me son." Seeing the distaste on his son’s face, Isaac smiled. "I know you don’t exactly like being outdoors son, but humor me."

"Yeah, I don’t like being outdoors." Toby said as he poured some orange juice from the pitcher.

"I never understood why." Isaac said.

"Maybe I just don’t like the fresh air."

"Maybe you don’t." Isaac laughed. "I know I asked you yesterday but how are CJ and Meghan?"

"They’re both fine. Meghan had an ear infection a few days before I left, but she’s doing better now. She felt well the morning I left, and CJ said she was okay last night."

"I guess that you told CJ what I told you and David?"

"Yeah, I did. She wants to come here."

"No, listen Toby, it’s not that I don’t like her, or Melanie for that matter, but I wanted to spend this time alone with my sons."

"I explained that to her. I don’t think she liked it though."

"She thinks she needs to be here for you?"

"Yeah."

"And she will be, when you go back to the States. You know you having someone takes one worry off my mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Toby asked.

"Your mother and I always worried that you would end up alone."

"Hold on I was married to Andrea when Mom died."

"Yeah, I know that. But your mother and I knew she wasn’t the one."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Leah said that would never last, and that someday you would meet the person you were meant to be with."

"She always was quite the romantic, wasn’t she?" Toby laughed thinking of his mother.

"Yeah, she was." Isaac agreed. "She would have liked Claudia you know. And that’s what she would have called her, Claudia, your mother was too Old World to call your wife by her initials."

"You think she would have liked CJ?"

"Yeah, she would have. She would have seen how happy she makes you and that would have been enough. And of course she would have adored her granddaughter. Oh, why haven’t you shown me those pictures you mentioned last night?"

"There in the house. I’ll get them in a minute. She was glad to come back here wasn’t she?"

"Who?" Isaac asked.

"Mother." Toby replied.

"Yeah, she was. She had missed Jerusalem. But she liked New York too. It was just Jerusalem was home for her. After, I retired and you and David were grown up she wanted to come home."

"Yeah, I remember. I wish I had kept in touch more."

"You kept in touch."

"I called you on the holidays."

"You have a busy life, I always understood why you didn’t call more often."

"The fact that I was busy is no excuse for not calling you."

"Yeah it is. Don’t worry about it son. And don’t sit and brood over it when I’m gone."

"I won’t."

"Yeah, you will. And I’m going to call CJ and tell her not to let you."

"You would, wouldn’t you?"

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ." Leo said as the rest of the staff left the meeting.

"Yeah."

"You’ve talked to Toby?"

"Yeah, last night. His father is dying."

"Oh, I’m sorry. When are you leaving for Jerusalem?"

"I’m not. Isaac wants to spend his last days alone with his sons. I don’t like it. I feel like Toby needs me there, but what can I do?"

"There’s not much you can do."

"No, there’s not."

"Is Meghan feeling better?"

"Yeah, she’s fine. I have to take her back to the doctor later today. But she’s feeling much better. She’s slept the entire night the last two nights."

"What time is the appointment?"

"Three. Josh or Sam one will do the afternoon briefing for me, if that’s okay?"

"Yeah, that’s fine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, she’s feeling better?" Meghan’s pediatrician, Dr. Bauer asked.

"Yes, she is." CJ replied. "I think the ear infection has cleared up, and she slept the last two nights."

"That’s good, the tests indicate that the infection has cleared up. Has she taken all the antibiotic I prescribed?"

"No." CJ replied.

"Well finish the entire dosage, just to make sure the infection doesn’t come back. And I’ll see her for her regular appointment in January unless something happens." Dr. Bauer said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When CJ was leaving Dr. Bauer’s office, she ran into her doctor, Dr. Santos, who’s office was next door.

"Claudia, hello." Dr. Santos said. "How are you?"

"I’m fine." CJ replied.

"Well, that’s good. That can’t be Meghan. She can’t be that big now?"

"She’s almost two now."

"I guess she is."

"Dr. Santos, since I’ve ran into you, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"The birth control bills that I’ve been on the last two years. I missed a couple of dosages earlier in the week..."

"Did you back up and take the pills after you realized it?"

"No."

"I see. And now you’re thinking you could be pregnant again?"

"It is possible that I could be."

"Take a home test in a couple of weeks and if it’s positive come and see me."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome, Claudia. Have you told Toby any of this?"

"He left for Israel three days ago, his father is ill. So I really don’t want to tell him over the phone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is Meghan still awake?" Toby asked after he and CJ had been talking for a few minutes.

"No, she went to sleep about an hour ago."

"I was hoping to talk to her. How did the doctor’s appointment go?"

"The infection has cleared up, but Meghan has to take the rest of the antibiotic."

"I see. I bet she’s loving that."

"Yeah, she really hates that yucky medicine. You have a much easier time giving it to her than I do."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do. How’s Isaac?"

"The same, if he hadn’t told us. I wouldn’t think he’s sick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see you’re off the phone now." Isaac said when Toby joined him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I’m surprised you’re not on the balcony yet."

"I was waiting on you. How’s CJ?"

"Fine, I think."

"You think?"

"She sounded worried, and I’m wondering what about." Toby said.

"You could always ask her." Isaac suggested.

"She won’t tell me. At least not right now." Toby said.

"She doesn’t want you to have anything else to worry about."

"No."

"I’ve always been surprised that you two haven’t had another baby yet."

"What brought that up?"

"David told me last night that Melanie can’t have any children."

"I see. CJ had problems when she was pregnant with Meghan, remember?"

"Yeah, but from what I remember you telling me, there’s no guarantee that would happen again."

"There’s also not a guarantee that it wouldn’t happen again. I can’t see her go through that again."

"Well, you know what you can take."

"Yeah, I do and I don’t think she could take going through that again. "

"It was tough on both of you?"

"Yeah."

"And if she were to get pregnant again?"

"There’s a small chance. We’ll deal with it if that happens."

to be continued...

  


	3. I Know Why The River Runs 3

See part 1 for disclaimers.

The weeks went by and Isaac became sicker. He had now gotten to the point that he was so weak that he could not go outside without assistance. David had helped him to go outside that morning and now he was sitting watching Toby who was on the phone in the kitchen.

"Happy Anniversary." Toby said to CJ.

"I was wondering, when you didn’t say anything yesterday, if you had forgotten." She laughed.

"I couldn’t forget our anniversary, and I wanted to wait until the day was almost over with for you to say anything."

"You did?"

"Yeah, if you remember I told you that if I wasn’t back in DC by today that I would tell you where your gift was."

"Yes, I do. So, where’s my gift Toby?"

"You’re impatient." Toby said.

"Yes, I am. Where is it?"

"The night stand on my side of the bed."

"Okay, in the bottom drawer?"

"You’ve already looked!"

"No, I just know you well. That seemed to me to be the place you would put it."

"Okay, have you opened the drawer?"

"Yeah."

"You see the package with the green wrapping paper?"

"Yes, that wouldn’t be it, would it?"

"Yes, it would. You can get it out and open it."

"I can?"

"Yes."

"Okay." CJ took the package from the drawer and opened it. She found a jewelry box inside the package. "I see you bought me more jewelry." She laughed.

"Yes." Toby said.

"You know you’re never going to be able to top the necklace you gave me on our first anniversary."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course it was what you said when you put it on me that got me." CJ said, fingering the necklace which was around her neck.

"Have you opened it yet?"

"No."

"Open it please."

CJ opened the box, and found a diamond tennis bracelet. "I love it." She said. "Thank you."

"You’re welcome. Now what did you get me?"

"I’ll tell you when you get back." CJ replied.

"That’s not fair."

"Yes, it is you can’t see it until you get home anyway." CJ said.

"I guess you have a point there."

"I do." CJ laughed laying her hand against her stomach.

"You’re up to something, I hear it in your voice."

"I assure you that I’m not up to anything." CJ said.

"Okay. I should go and let you get some sleep." Toby said.

"Yeah, you probably should. Happy Anniversary. I love you." CJ said.

"Love you too. Bye." Toby said.

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, CJ went to check on Meghan, who was sleeping peacefully. She then walked back to the bedroom and laid down. She lay awake for awhile, thinking of what she had learned in Dr. Santos’s office that day. She hoped Toby would be just as happy as she was about the pregnancy. She knew he would be worried about her health, but she hoped in the end he would accept what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ." Carol knocked on her open door two weeks later.

"Yeah." CJ answered.

"Toby’s on line two."

"Okay." CJ hesitated a moment before picking up the phone. She knew it could not be good news. "Hello." She said when she picked up the phone.

"God, it’s good to hear your voice." Toby said.

"What’s happened?" CJ asked.

"He’s gone."

"When?"

"About six hours ago. I’m sorry that I didn’t call you sooner, but I needed time to deal with it."

"That’s okay, don’t worry about that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be there when I get back to DC."

"You know I will be. I’ll tell Leo I’m going to take a few days off." CJ said.

"Okay. The burial is tomorrow, so I’ll probably fly home day after tomorrow."

"All right. I’ll pick you up at the airport."

"CJ, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you haven’t sounded well the last few times we have spoken."

"Yeah, I’m fine."

"Really?" Toby said.

"Yes, really."

"Okay, I’ll call you later tonight."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

CJ hung up the phone and turned her chair until she was looking out the window. She was still looking out the window when Josh came into her office ten minutes later.

"Hey, you want to go grab a late lunch with Sam and I?"

"What." CJ said turning the chair around quickly and becoming dizzy as she did so.

"Whoa, you okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I guess I moved too fast. I just got off the phone with Toby, his dad died a few hours ago."

"I’m sorry. The funeral is tomorrow?" Josh said.

"Yeah, he’s flying back to DC in a couple of days."

"I guess you’re not going to the funeral?"

"Josh, there’s no way I could get there on time."

"I came in here to ask if you wanted to go to lunch with Sam and I?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You’re staying here for a few days?" Toby asked David.

"Yeah, I think I’ll finish taking care of things here. So I take it you are anxious to get back home to CJ and Meghan?"

"Yeah, I am. You’re certain that you don’t mind settling things here?"

"No, I don’t mind Toby. Go find the earliest flight out of here."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby hurried through the crowded corridors of Ben-Gurion Airport, he had just enough time to quickly call CJ before his flight left. Since he had no time to waste, he decided to just leave a message on the answering machine at the apartment.

"CJ, it’s me. I’m getting ready to leave Jerusalem. The flight is El-Al 9454, it should land at Dulles around nine-thirty tonight. I’ll see you then. Give Meghan a kiss from me, and tell her I’ll be home soon. Bye. Oh, I love you, Claudia Jean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do I have any messages?" CJ asked Carol after giving the morning briefing.

"Yeah, here they are." Carol said handing CJ the messages.

"Thanks." CJ said and went into her office and shut the door.

She looked through the messages, but did not find the one she was really looking for. She wondered if, perhaps, Toby had left a message on the machine at home. She picked up the phone to check , and was relieved when she heard the message. She wrote down the flight number and left for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was looking out the window on the plane when he heard the elderly woman beside him say, "What on earth?"

"What?" Toby asked.

"They’ve closed the doors between us and the rest of the plane." The lady said.

"What’s going on?" Toby wondered out loud.

As Toby spoke, he saw a man walk towards the cockpit of the airplane. The man was wearing a ski mask and carrying an AK-47. "Oh, hell." Toby thought.

to be continued...

  


	4. I Know Why The River Runs 4

See part 1 for disclaimers

CJ glanced at her watch when she got back from having lunch with Josh and Sam. It’s was two-thirty which meant Toby should be back in seven hours. That meant she had seven hours to figure out a way to tell him that she is pregnant again. She had spent every spare moment of the last three weeks trying to figure out a way to tell him.

"Yeah, Carol" CJ said when Carol opened the door to her office.

"Leo wants to see you in his office."

"Okay."

CJ ran into Josh as he came out of his office.

"Leo wants to see you also?" She asked.

"Yeah. Wonder what’s it’s about?"

"I don’t know."

When CJ and Josh got to Leo’s office, Sam was already there.

"Do you have any idea what’s going on?" Sam asked them.

"None whatsoever." Josh replied.

"Not a clue." CJ said.

"Well, this is great." Sam said.

Just then Leo came through the door that connected his office to the Oval Office. "Guys, why don’t we have this meeting in here." He said.

Once CJ, Josh, and Sam were seated in the Oval Office, Leo begun to speak. "We have a situation developing with an El-Al plane."

"Leo, isn’t that the Israeli national airline?" Josh said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Then wouldn’t the Israelis handle the situation." Josh said.

"Well, the plane’s destination is Washington."

"Washington?" CJ said. "Leo what’s going on with the plane?"

"It’s been hijacked." Leo said.

"What’s the flight number?" CJ asked.

"9454. We don’t..." Leo said.

"Oh, God no." CJ said burying her face in her hands.

"CJ, what is it?" Jed asked.

"Leo, you were getting ready to say that you don’t have a passenger list right?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"I can tell you one person that is on that flight. That’s the flight Toby’s on." CJ said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire office was silent for a few minutes after CJ spoke. Finally Josh broke the silence, "Claudia Jean are you certain of that?"

"Yeah, I’m certain."

"How do you know this?" Leo asked.

"What, do you think he wouldn’t tell me the number of the flight he’s coming home on? If you don’t believe me, he left a message on the answering machine at home. I call home and let you hear it." CJ said.

"CJ, I believe you, it’s just this is an unbelievable situation." Leo said.

"If you think it’s unbelievable, Leo, you should try being me for about five minutes." CJ said.

"Okay, you're not going to brief the press on this. I’ll do it myself. If we know he’s on the plane, the terrorists will find out soon."

"Hold on Leo what makes you think they’ll find out?" Sam asked.

"Once CNN gets a hold of the passenger list, they will broadcast it. And if the terrorists don’t already know, they’ll know then." Josh said.

"Josh is right." CJ said quietly. "I wish he wasn’t but he is. There’s no way this can be kept secret."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first order the terrorists gave was that the passengers of Israeli and American nationality were to go to the coach compartment. That order had been give half an hour earlier, and now the terrorists were taking the passports of those in coach. Toby silently handed his passport one of the terrorists.

"Since we’re going to be here awhile, I think I should introduce myself." The elderly lady next to Toby said. "I'm Hannah Rubenstein." She said.

"Toby Ziegler. If you don't mind me asking, where are you originally from? Your accent is almost like my mother’s."

"Warsaw." She answered.

"Ah, my mother was from Lublin."

"Then that would explain the similarities in our accents."

"Yes, it would." Toby agreed.

"Was she around my age?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she probably was."

"She emigrated to Israel after the war. Actually she was one of the illegal immigrants. Then in the early fifties she met my father. He...was an American working on a kibbutz for a year. He wanted to go back to Brooklyn, so she went to New York. After my brother and I were grown they decided to return to Israel. Mom died seven years ago, and...we buried Dad yesterday. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I normally don’t open up to people."

"It could be the situation, or that I remind you of your mother."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was sitting silently in her office watching Leo do the press briefing. Josh was sitting in her office with her because no one wanted her to be left alone right now. She looked up, a few minutes after the briefing was over, when Carol came in and whispered something to Josh.

"I’ll be back in a minute." Josh said as he left the office. Carol sat down on the couch as Josh left.

"Danny?" Josh said when he was out of the office.

"How is she?" Danny asked. He had learned of the situation during the briefing.

"I think she’s in shock. She’s hasn’t said two words since we left Leo’s office. None of us want her left alone so I’m sitting with her."

"That was probably a good idea."

"Yeah." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Carol"

"Yeah, CJ."

"Do you mind leaving me alone for a few minutes."

"CJ.." Carol said.

"Carol, please."

"Okay." Carol said and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Carol?" Josh said when Carol came out of the office.

"She wanted to be alone for a few minutes." Carol explained.

"I don’t know if that’s such a good idea." Josh said.

"She’ll be fine. She deals with things better when she’s alone." Carol said.

"Okay, I guess. I’ll give her about twenty minutes, I guess." Josh said.

"Is she still the same?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Carol said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Carol left the office, CJ picked up the phone and dialed her home number. She then punched in the code to play the messages on the answering machine. More than anything, at that moment, she needed to hear Toby’s voice. When he said he loved her, she begun to cry silently. She hung the phone up and walked over to the other side of her office. There was a small CD player on the top of the cabinet. She kept the CD’s in the bottom drawer. She looked and found the one she was looking for and put in the player and pressed play. She stood silently through the first part of the song, and then she heard the part that mirrored what she was feeling.

When I reach to hold you I’ll still be alone When I hear the ringing of the telephone I’ll think it is you It will not be true

I know why the river runs To a place somewhere far away I know why the sky is cryin’ When there aren’t any words to say

I could play the message that you left for me I could hear your voice and I could still believe That you will soon be home But you will never come

She played that part of the song over and over until Josh came back into the office. She then let the song finish playing.

I know why the river runs To a place somewhere far away I know why the sky is cryin’ When there aren’t any words to say

There’s a silence that I don’t want to hear There’s a hole now where my heart used to be They say that healin’ comes in time But I dont’ know what that means

I lie here for so long But you will never come

I know why the river runs To a place somewhere far away I know why the sky is cryin’ When there aren’t any words to say

I know why the river runs To a place somewhere far away I know why the sky is cryin’ When there aren’t any words to say

I know why the river runs

"You okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." CJ said.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"I’m listening to part of a song over and over."

"Why?"

"Toby left a message on our answering machine at home. The flight was supposed to land at Dulles at nine-thirty. He told me to tell Meghan that he would be home soon and he ended the message by saying he loved me. What if those are the last words I hear him say?"

"CJ..."

"I know I should keep a positive attitude, Josh, but these are terrorists. They have a habit of killing Americans. And since this is and Israeli plane..."

"They’re likely Arab and don’t like Jews or Americans very much."

"Toby is both."

"I know. Listen you have no way of knowing what will happen. You need to think positive. Think about Meghan."

"The only thing I can think of right now is I want her father to see her grow up and I want..." CJ said placing her hand on her stomach.

"What CJ?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, Josh, nothing."

Carol knocked softly on the door. "Leo wants to see both of you in his office."

"Okay." Josh said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is fortunate for us." Toby heard the person he assumed was the lead terrorist say. "We have someone on board who is a aide to the President of the United States. Which one of you is Toby Ziegler." The terrorist acknowledged Toby when he stood up. "You will transmit our demands to your President and the Prime Minister of Israel."

to be continued...


	5. I Know Why The River Runs 5

See part 1 for disclaimers.

"Okay," Leo said once the staff was seated in his office, "we have some intel on the terrorists. They seem to be a renegade cell of Hamas. We don’t know what their demands are yet. CJ, the press knows that Toby is on the plane, so I would say it’s safe to assume the terrorist also know. I’m sorry, CJ I wish there was some way we could have kept them from knowing."

"There’s nothing you could have done. El-Al would have released the passenger list anyway." CJ said.

"Yeah, you’re probably right. How are you holding up? Do you want to go home?" Leo asked.

"I’d rather stay here. I want to know what’s going on. And if I’m here, I don’t have to find a way to explain things to Meghan." CJ said.

"Does she know Toby was coming home today?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." CJ replied, getting up as she started to feel nauseous. "I’ll be back in a minute." She said as she left the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When CJ came back to Leo’s office she found Abbey waiting on her, in the outer office.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"How are you holding up?" Abbey asked.

"I’m doing as well as you can expect."

"I see. I saw you go to the ladies room. Actually I was in there when you went in. It’s not the first time you’ve been sick this week."

"No, it’s not." CJ replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I’m okay."

"Oh, I understand now, you’re pregnant." Abbey said.

"Abbey..."

"I know, you want to tell Toby first. So you don’t have to confirm it to me. But the look on your face tells me I’m right. Oh, do you want Jed and I to keep Meghan until this is over? Afer all we are her godparents. I can tell your really in no shape to take care of her."

"Thanks I think I can barely take care of myself right now."

"No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will be able to get through to the President?" The lead terrorist, who one of the others had addressed as Ahmed, asked.

"Yes, the President will take the call." Toby replied.

"You understand what you are to say?"

"Yes I do." Toby replied.

"You won’t try anything?"

"No."

"Then make the call." Ahmed directed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leo." Margaret came into the office ten minutes after CJ came back. "The President wants to see the staff in his office. He wants CJ to come in first."

"Okay." CJ said and went into the Oval Office. "Mr. President."

"CJ, they are using Toby to transmit their demands. I just got off the phone with the Israeli PM. We are the next call. Do you want to stay in here?"

"Yes, sir." CJ said.

"Okay." Jed said as the rest of the staff came in.

Josh sat beside CJ on the couch and she explained to him what was going on. He really didn’t think it was a good idea for her to be in there, but he kept that opinion to himself.

After a few minutes the phone rang. "Hello." Jed said. "Listen I’m going to put this on speaker if that’s okay? All right." He said and put the phone on speaker.

"Mr. President, I have a list of the demands. I’m going to read them." CJ heard Toby say. She blocked out the rest of what he was saying. She was just glad to hear his voice, and know that for right now, he was all right.

"Refueling in Tunis?" She heard Jed say.

"Yeah, if it is done they will release all of the passengers who are not Israeli or American."

"And for the release of the Americans and Israelis?" Jed asked.

"Release of 800 Palestinian prisoners currently held in Israeli jails." Toby replied.

"I see." Jed said. "I’ll be talking with the PM."

"I’d imagine you would be sir." Toby replied.

"How are you?" Jed asked.

"Fine."

"Thank God." CJ said aloud.

"CJ..." Toby said as the phone was taken away from him.

"This concludes the conversation." Ahmed said into the phone. "Another call will be made when we are refueled in Tunis."

Jed quietly hung up the phone. He glanced over at CJ and saw that her eyes had filled with unshed tears.

CJ got up and started to walk toward the windows. She started to feel dizzy just as she got up. As she started to fall Josh caught her.

to be continued...

  


	6. I Know Why The River Runs 6

See part 1 for disclaimer

******denotes the beginning and end of a flashback.

"CJ." Everyone in the room said as she fell.

"You okay?" Josh asked as he caught her.

"Yeah, I think so." CJ said. "Maybe I should try this again."

"No, I don’t think so." Jed said. "I’m going to send for Abbey."

"Sir, I’m fine." CJ said.

"No, I’m sending for Abbey, no buts." Jed said.

About five minutes later Abbey walked into the Oval Office. "What happened?" she asked.

"CJ got really dizzy and almost passed out." Josh said.

"Well, why don’t you and I go back to your office, CJ." Abbey said.

"Okay." CJ said and Josh helped her to stand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want you to sit down on that couch and not move." Abbey told CJ when they reached CJ’s office. "You’re not feeling dizzy anymore?"

"No." CJ said.

"Tell me what happened?"

"They used Toby to transmit their demands. The President put the phone on speaker. I stayed quiet while they were talking about the demands. Then the President asked how Toby was, he said he was fine. I couldn’t stay quiet then and I said, thank God. I think it shocked Toby that I was in there, he said my name, and then the terrorists took the phone away from him. I was trying not to cry, so I was going to go stand next to the windows. When I stood up, I was dizzy and couldn’t stand. You know the rest."

"Okay, have you been dizzy before?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times." CJ answered.

"What did your doctor’s say?"

"I haven’t told either of them." CJ replied.

"Why not?"

"Both of my dizzy spells have happened in the last two days."

"Okay. How bad has your morning sickness been?"

"It should be called afternoon or evening sickness. I’ve been fine in the mornings. But I’ve had a lot."

"That’s probably contributing to the dizziness."

"Okay."

"I think you should go to the residence and rest for awhile." Abbey suggested.

"No..."

"If anything happens you know we’ll let you know."

"I know that. I just don’t think I can be around Meghan right now. If I’m around her then she’ll know there’s something wrong, and I don’t what her to know."

"Okay, then you should go home."

"That might be a good idea. You’ll have the President..."

"Yeah, we’ll call you. Listen I don’t want you to be alone, I’m going to ask Josh to go with you."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby sat down in his seat on the plane. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what CJ was going through. What had she been doing in the Oval anyway? Of course she probably insisted on staying. He moved forward in the seat so he could get his wallet out. If anyone had told him five years ago that he would have had a wallet filled with photos he would have laughed at them. The first photo was one of CJ holding Meghan. It had been taken shortly before he left to come to Israel. Meghan had probably changed so much since then. She was growing up so fast. The next photo was one of CJ alone, it had been taken by a White House photographer on the day of Bartlet’s second inauguration. It was probably his favorite photo of her.

"Your family?" Mrs. Rubenstein asked noticing the photos Toby was looking at.

"My wife and daughter." He answered.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Meghan will be two in November."

"She’s very pretty."

"Thank you. We are very proud of her."

"I would say you and your wife are."

"Yes, CJ and I are proud of her."

"She is your only child?"

"Yes."

"I see. I’ll leave you alone now. I can see you want to think about your family." Mrs. Rubenstein said.

"You’re right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you need anything?" Josh asked CJ as he opened the door to her and Toby’s apartment.

"Nothing you can get for me." CJ answered.

"CJ, everything’s going to be okay." Josh said.

"I’m trying to believe that." CJ said.

"Then believe it."

"I’m trying, Josh, I’m really trying."

"I know you are. You want some dinner?"

"Not really, but I know I need to eat." CJ replied.

"Okay, where’s the takeout menus?"

"Here." CJ said opening the drawer where the menus were.

"Okay, how about Chinese."

"Yeah, a little bit but I don’t want anything spicy."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby had believed it when people said that your life could pass before your eyes. He was finding that was a very true statement. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he had asked CJ out...

************************************

"CJ, you were right when you said I was a million miles away when you came into my office."

He noticed that she was about to interrupt him. "Please just let me say this without any interruptions." He told her.

"Okay."

"Okay, in the last year, you and I have become closer. In fact, I would consider you one of my closest friends." Toby paused a moment before continuing. "I often wonder if there is more than friendship here."

"Toby.." CJ said softly.

"No, let me finish. I certainly don't want to ruin our friendship. But, I would like to see if there is more. Okay, that’s what I came to say. I’ll leave now, before you kick me out."

"No, you are not going anywhere. I think I should have something to say about this."

"Okay."

"You’re right we have gotten closer in the last year. And I consider you one of my closest friends."

"Okay."

"Like you, I too have wondered if there is more than friendship here. In fact, on my side, I think there is , and I would like to see where that could take us."

"So would I."

"Okay, then we are agreed that there is more than friendship between us?"

"Yes" Toby said as he moved to sit next to her.

"What are we going to do about that?" She asked, turning to him with a smile.

"I think we should find out where these feelings will take us."

"So do I." She replied.

Toby searched her eyes for a moment. He leaned closer to her, she closed her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That wasn’t taking things too fast, was it?" Toby asked after ending the kiss.

"No." CJ laughed.

"Good."

**************************************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh had suggested to CJ that she lay down after they had eaten. That had been hours ago, and now she was unable to sleep and was sitting in a chair by the window. She probably would have gone out to sit on the balcony, but that likely would have woken Josh up and she didn’t want to worry him. She moved her hand, and her engagement ring caught her eye. She looked at it, thinking of when Toby had proposed to her.

***************************************

"You still haven’t told me what you’re up to." C.J said as Toby was unlocking the door to his apartment.

"I haven’t admitted that I’m up to something, yet."

"You just admitted it. I was right. You said ‘I haven’t admitted I’m up to something, yet."

"Why don’t you sit down on the couch and close your eyes, and I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay"

"Keep your eyes shut!"

"Okay!!"

Toby walked into the bedroom and took a jewelry box from the dresser. He opened it and looked at the diamond and emerald ring inside of it. He worked up his courage to ask C.J the question he was planning to ask, and went back into the living room. He knelt in front of her and took her left hand in his.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Okay.’

"The last year that you and I have been together has been the happiest year of my life." Toby said as he took the jewelry box from his pocket.

"Oh, my God." C.J whispered.

"I’ve decided that the only way I can be certain I remain happy is to see that you stay in my life, permanently. Claudia Jean Cregg will you do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

C.J could barely talk for the tears that were falling. "YES, I’ll marry you."

Toby slipped the ring on her finger. He then moved to the couch beside her. "I love you."

"I love you too." C.J said, then she leaned closer to him and kissed him. Toby put his arms around her, pulled her closer to him, and returned the kiss.

****************************************

"You look like you’re a million miles away." Josh said softly, trying not to frighten CJ.

"Something that seems like a million years ago, right now." CJ said.

"What, if I may ask?"

"The night Toby proposed to me."

"Yeah, I remember you flashing that ring at me the next day." Josh laughed.

"That was an accident."

"If you say so."

"I’ll be back in a minute." CJ said and rushed into the bathroom.

Josh waited on CJ to return. "I guess the Chinese didn’t agree with you? I’m sorry."

"Don’t worry about it." CJ said and sat back down

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wait you rushed out of Leo’s office earlier today." Josh said.

"Yeah." CJ replied.

"You’re not..."

"I’m not what, Josh?"

"Pregnant?"

"Josh..."

"Oh, my God you are. Does Toby know?"

"If I were pregnant do you think I’d tell him about it on the phone?"

"No. So he doesn’t know?"

"No."

to be continued...

  


	7. I Know Why The River Runs 7

See part 1 for disclaimers.

*********denotes the beginning and end of a flashback.

"Come on." Ahmed said stopping by the row of seats Toby was sitting in.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Time for you to make more phone calls my friend. And don’t try anything this time like you did last time. You are to speak only to the Prime Minister and to your own President."

I speak only with the Prime Minister and the President." Toby repeated.

"Yes, you speak only with the President and PM. Do not try anything this time like you did the last time." Ahmed said.

"I didn’t try anything." Toby said to himself.

"What did you say?" Ahmed said.

"I didn’t try anything earlier." Toby said.

"Sounded to me as if you were trying to signal something to them."

Ahmed then handed the phone to Toby, who called the Israeli Prime Minister. Then he called President Bartlet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh picked the phone up on the first ring. CJ had fallen asleep an hour earlier, and he really hoped she would not hear it ringing.

"Hello." Josh said.

"Josh," Jed said, "good idea not letting CJ answer the phone."

"Yeah, I thought it was sir. She fell asleep about an hour ago, so I really hope this didn’t wake her up."

"Well, when she wakes up, tell her that I’ve spoken to Toby again. They’re giving the Israelis 48 hours to release the prisoners."

"Oh, hell. And if there not released?"

"They start executing passengers." Jed said.

"I don’t think CJ needs to know that." Josh said.

"It’ll be in the papers. There’s no way we can keep it from her. Not to mention she going to be pissed if we keep this from her." Jed said.

"Yeah she will be. You want me to tell her?"

"I’m afraid you are the one there with her."

"Yeah, I guess I should be the one to tell her then." Josh said. "Wait a minute! Did they say who they were going to execute first?"

"No. I think Toby would be one of the last. Of course that would be logical and terrorist are seldom logical."

"That’s true, sir. I just hope she doesn’t ask that question."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby sat back down and closed his eyes. He knew he should try and get some sleep, but it was hard to sleep when there were five terrorists armed with AK-47’s, who could possibly get trigger happy. The only thing that was getting him through this ordeal was thinking of CJ and Meghan. So, he immersed himself in his memories.

***************************************** 

"Well?" He asked, getting up from the chair and walking towards her.

CJ walked closer to Toby before answering. "It was...Toby, we’re going to have a baby!" She said, her face lighting up with a smile as she spoke.

"We are?!" He said touching her face.

"Yeah."

Toby put his arms around her, and brought her close to him. They stood there in each other’s arms for several minutes. Toby then drew away form her, and led her to the couch. He sat down on the couch, and pulled her onto his lap. After she was settled comfortably against him, he spoke again.

"I thought you needed to sit down. You’re going to need a lot of rest in the next few months."

"Yeah, I probably will."

"I intend to see that you get it."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, you’re planning to make a doctor’s appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, you can do better than that." CJ whispered.

Toby traced her lips with his finger for a moment. "Yeah, I can do better." He said before kissing her again.

******************************************

CJ woke up and sat up in bed. She looked at the clock and saw it was three. She got up and walked into the kitchen, as she stood at the counter drinking a glass of water she saw that Josh had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What time is it?" Josh asked sleepily.

"It’s three." CJ replied.

"Well, I survive well on one hour of sleep." Josh said.

"Okay, what’s happened?"

"President called about an hour ago."

"Why didn’t you wake me?!"

"We decided to let you sleep. He’s spoken to Toby again. Toby’s still okay."

"Oh, thank God." CJ said and sat down on the couch beside Josh.

"Yeah, the terrorists have issued an ultimatum."

"What?" CJ asked fearfully.

"If the prisoners aren’t released in forty-eight hours..."

"They start killing passengers?"

"Yeah."

"I can’t say I didn’t see that coming. Okay what’s going to happen?"

"I don’t know he didn’t tell me."

"But you think he knows what is going to happen?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jed was on the phone with the Israeli PM. "You’re certain this will work, Moshe?

"Yes, I’m certain." Moshe Ben-Amin, the Israeli Prime Minister said.

"Minimal causalities?" Jed asked.

"As few as possible."

"You know one of my staff is on that plane?" Jed said.

"Yes, I know."

"This better work. I don’t want to have to break any bad news to his wife."

"I realize that."

"When is it going to happen?"

"They’ll go in tonight. Which means in about nine hours."

"Okay, let’s hope this works. I’m not going to tell my staff so, they’ll be no leaks."

"Not even..."

"No, definitely not CJ, not until it’s over."

to be continued...

  


	8. I Know Why The River Runs 8

See part 1 for disclaimers.

CJ stood back for a moment, watching Abbey play with Meghan. She wondered how she could hide what was going on from her daughter. But, CJ, also knew that Meghan would find it strange if she didn’t see her mommy today.

"Hi Abbey." CJ said. At the sound of CJ’s voice Meghan stood on Abbey’s lap and held her arms out to her mother.

"Hi, precious." CJ said picking Meghan up.

"Daddy?" Meghan asked as CJ sat down in the chair with her.

"Daddy didn’t get to leave when he thought he would. He’ll be home soon." CJ said with a confidence she wasn’t certain she really felt.

Meghan stood up in CJ’s lap and touched her finger to CJ’s earrings. "Ring." Meghan said.

"Earring." CJ corrected.

"Earwing." Meghan said touching the earring. "Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy bought Mommy the earrings." CJ replied. "She does this a lot." CJ explained to Abbey.

"I thought so." Abbey said.

"Birthday." Meghan said.

"Yes, Daddy bought the earrings for Mommy’s birthday. Do you want Mommy to read you a story, sweetheart?"

"Yes." Meghan replied.

"Then go to your bag and bring Mommy back a book." CJ said and sat Meghan down to get a book.

"How are you?" Abbey asked.

"Scared, worried, tired. I didn’t sleep well last night." CJ said as she watched Meghan get a book from the bag.

"No more dizzy spells?"

"No." CJ said as she picked Meghan up. "You want me to read that one?" She asked Meghan.

"Yes." Meghan replied.

"Okay." CJ said and opened the book to read it to Meghan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby could have sworn he saw movement outside the plane. It had gotten dark about an hour before. So he knew that if anything was going to be done, now would be a good time to do it. He looked out again and saw the shadows move, and was certain something was about to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jed was looking out the window when the phone rang. He picked it up on the first ring. "Hello. Moshe, is it over? Good, good. How many casualties? I see. What about the terrorists? Okay, so I should expect another call soon? Good. Yeah, I’m glad it ended this way too. Goodbye."

"Mrs. Landingham." He shouted. "Inform the staff I want to see them in ten minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was reading another book to Meghan when Jed walked in.

"CJ." Jed said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." CJ said handing Meghan to Abbey.

"Why don’t you walk back to the office with me?" Jed said.

"Yes sir. What’s happened?" CJ asked.

"The hijacking is over. The Tunisians stormed the plane a little while ago. Toby’s okay." Jed explained

CJ stopped and grabbed ahold of the railing on the stairs they were walking down. "He’s okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, he’s fine." Jed said taking ahold of her arm. "Miraculously, no one on the plane was hurt."

"The terrorists?"

"They were arrested. I should tell you that I’m expecting a phone call in a few minutes. Although, I don’t think I’m really the one he’s going to want to talk to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don’t you go to your office and I’ll have the call transferred to you as soon as I’m finished talking to him. I promise I won’t talk for long."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ walked into her office for the first time that day and turned on the light. "It's over and he’s okay." She thought. "Oh, thank you God." She sat down in the chair and waited. Then the phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"God, it’s good to hear your voice." Toby said.

"Yours too." CJ said trying not to cry.

"I can hear the tears in your voice you know." He laughed.

"You can?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"I’m fine." Toby replied.

"You’re not just telling me that?"

"No, I’m fine. You can see for yourself in about seven hours."

"Okay."

"Josh and the President know what time the plane lands. I’m going to try to get some sleep. I’ll talk to you more when I’m there."

"Okay, Toby?"

"Yeah, CJ"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Toby said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was pacing around the waiting room in the airport. She was trying to ignore the press that had gathered. Josh and the others had thought it might be better for her to wait at the White House, but she had overruled them. She *had* to see Toby the moment he got off the plane. It was only then that she knew she would really believe he was all right. She looked at her watch for what must have been the hundredth time. The plane should land in twenty minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby looked out the window of the plane and could see the lights of Washington in the distance. It was over, in a few minutes he would be home.

"They’re good to see aren’t they." Mrs. Rubenstein remarked.

"What?"

"The lights."

"Yes they are."

"You said your mother was from Lublin what was her name?"

"Leah Rosenwitz."

"Leah Rosenwitz, I think I might have know her." Mrs. Rubenstein said.

"Really where?" Toby asked.

"We emigrated on the same boat."

"Small world."

"Yes it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby started looking for CJ the moment he stepped into the terminal. Finally he spotted her standing near the window. She hadn’t seen him yet, but he saw Josh tap her shoulder and she turned around. CJ immediately started to walk towards him and when she reached Toby she threw her arms around him.

"You’re really okay." CJ whispered against his shoulder.

"I told you I was." Toby said.

"Yeah, but I had to see you to believe it."

"Okay." Toby said holding on to CJ very tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a couple of hours later, when CJ and Toby finally got home. Jed had wanted to talk to Toby for a few minutes. They had also been told that under no circumstances were they to come to work tomorrow. Toby carried Meghan, who was asleep, into the apartment. Then he sat beside CJ on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"I am now that you are home." CJ replied. "I was so scared."

"So was I. Thinking about you and Meghan was what got me through it."

"I thought about you a lot too." CJ said.

"You did?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." CJ said and kissed his cheek.

"You know I haven’t kissed you since I got home." Toby said.

"I think you should." CJ said.

"You do?" Toby said and kissed her.

"Yeah." CJ whispered after he kissed her.

"I love you, CJ." Toby said.

"I love you too." CJ whispered and then kissed him passionately.

to be continued...

  


	9. I Know Why The River Runs 9

See part 1 for disclaimers.

Leo had said he didn’t want to see either Toby or CJ at the White House the next day, so they spent the day with Meghan.

"It’s two o’clock." CJ said.

"I think Mommy’s trying to say that it’s your nap time." Toby said to Meghan as he picked her up. "I’ll put her to bed." Toby said to CJ.

"Okay." CJ said and watched Toby take Meghan to her room.

CJ rested her head against the pillows on the couch and closed her eyes. She still hadn’t told Toby about her pregnancy. It had been on the tip of her tongue to tell him so many times. But she just couldn't get the words out. She still didn’t know how to tell him. Her next appointment with Dr. Santos was on Tuesday, so she had until Tuesday to tell him. She jumped when she felt Toby touch her cheek.

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you." Toby said and sat down behind her on the couch.

"Don’t worry about it." She said as he put his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I didn’t hear you come back in."

"You looked like you were lost in thought."

"I was."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." CJ said and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Okay," Toby replied.

"I know I’ve probably said this about a million times, but it’s good to have you home."

"I don’t think I’ll get tired of hearing you say that." Toby said.

"Good." CJ laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I really have to find a way to tell him." CJ thought as she was sitting in bed reading later that night. "I can’t hide this for long. Why am I so afraid to tell him?" She sat the book on the night stand. She was subconsciously rubbing her stomach when Toby walked in.

"That brings back memories." He said.

"What?" She asked startled.

"You rubbing your stomach. You did that a lot when you were pregnant with Meghan. And that’s the second time today I have startled you."

"Yeah, it is. Come over here, please. We need to talk." CJ said.

"Okay." Toby said and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

CJ took his hand and placed it against her stomach before speaking. "Remember when I went on birth control, they told us it wasn’t full proof?"

"Yes, they said that if taken correctly..."

"Exactly if taken correctly. I forgot to take them when Meghan had the ear infection."

"Okay."

"I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to spell this out for you." CJ sighed. "Toby, I’m pregnant."

Toby sat and stared at her for a moment before speaking. "You are positive of this."

"Yes." CJ said.

"When?"

"When did it happen, or when did I find out?" CJ asked.

"Both, I guess." Toby said.

"It likely happened the night before you left. I found out for certain on our anniversary." CJ replied.

"Our anniversary?"

"Yes."

"What have the doctors said?"

"Dr. Santos says the baby is fine. Dr. Phillips says that for now, I’m fine. They are both hopeful that I’ll carry this baby as long as I did Meghan. There is of course also the chance that nothing will go wrong this time."

"Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?" Toby asked.

"I couldn’t find the words." CJ said.

"Why not?"

"I was afraid of how you would react."

"You were afraid of how I would react?"

"Yes, I was afraid you wouldn’t be happy about it."

"Why did you think that?"

"I remember what you went through when I was pregnant with Meghan..."

"And I remember what you went through. I also remember that you never regretted it."

"I don’t want to watch you worrying over me again." CJ said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You know I never regretted it either." Toby said.

"I know that."

"Then why would you think I wouldn’t be happy over this? You know during the first few months you were pregnant with Meghan, I used to dream about us having another child."

"So did I." CJ said.

"Do you think I could regret that you are pregnant then?"

"No."

"Okay, but you haven’t asked if I’m happy about it?" Toby said.

"Are you happy?" CJ laughed.

"Yes, I am." Toby said he gently rubbed her stomach as he spoke. "I never thought I’d do this again."

"What?" CJ asked.

"Touch you, knowing that you were carrying my child."

"I am, aren’t I."

"You sound as if you are just realizing that." Toby laughed, he had moved until he was holding her.

"No, trust me I realized it the first time I was sick."

"Has it been bad?"

"It hasn’t been as bad since you’ve been home. I was dizzy a couple of times and I told Mrs. Bartlet that it should be called afternoon or evening sickness. I’ve been fine in the mornings so far."

"She knows?"

"She guessed it. I didn’t actually tell her. Josh also guessed it."

"Does Meghan know."

"No, I haven’t told her that in about seven months she will have a little brother or sister."

"Okay. Are you ready for this?"

"For what?" CJ asked.

"You know I’m going to be overprotective of you again and that I’ll try to take care of you."

"I like it when you take care of me."

"You shouldn’t have told me that."

"I shouldn’t have?"

"No, you shouldn’t have." Toby said and kissed her. "You should get some sleep."

"Yes, I can tell it’s started again. You told me to sleep more when I was pregnant than you ever have." CJ laughed and snuggled into his embrace.

"You never gave me my anniversary present." Toby said.

"I did." CJ said.

"That’s funny I don’t seem to remember unwrapping anything." Toby laughed.

"What did I just tell you?"

"That you are pregnant."

"Exactly, and when did I find that out?"

"On our anniversary. Wait the baby is the anniversary gift."

"Well telling you I am pregnant is the gift."

"A very unexpected gift." Toby said.

"But a good one?"

"Yeah a good one." Toby said and kissed her. "I love you Claudia Jean, go to sleep now."

"Love you too." CJ whispered.

Toby watched CJ sleep for awhile. It had been shocking to learn that she was pregnant. But he was happy about it. "Everything has to be all right. It just has to be." He thought as he gently rubbed her stomach.

The End.


End file.
